


Nouvelle Génération : Le retour du Papillon

by Misty1024



Series: Nouvelle Génération [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: 2116, cela fait bientôt un siècle que le règne du Papillon a prit fin, cependant, son Miraculous n'avait jamais été rendu, et si il revenait?Clément et Anastasia sont deux camarades de classe, et après l'akumatisation d'un des autres élèves, ils vont trouver une étrange boîte, ainsi, Mistynoir et Bug Bang vont apparaître et défendre Paris. Quoi qu'il leur en coûte.
Series: Nouvelle Génération [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637377





	1. Présentations

C'était un jour de rentrée 2116, à Paris, un jour comme les autres au départ. Clément, comme durant toute son année précédente, sa seconde, prenait son vélo pour se rendre à son lycée. Il pédalait sur la piste cyclable, présente à côté de la route pour bus électrique. Il avait dû s'arrêter un moment pour aider un jeune enfant, qui lui était tombé de son vélo, sous le regard bienveillant, mais lointain du grand-père du garçonnet, ayant fait son premier choix. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'établissement scolaire, il dépassa une fille, qui, persuadée d'être complètement en retard à cause d'une mauvaise heure indiquée sur l'horloge de sa chambre, courrait à s'en faire éclater les poumons, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas très sportive en temps normal, pas qu'elle ne veuille pas, mais ce n'était pas fait pour elle. Et étonnement, elle avait dû relever le même petit garçon que celui l'ayant précédée, était-ce un signe de quelque chose d'inattendu ? Eh bien ça, les deux ne le savaient pas, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mutuellement relever le même enfant, et ne considéraient ce geste que comme une chose banale.

Quand le jeune homme arriva en cours, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de chercher son nom sur les listes de classes. Il soupira, alors il était, pour une année supplémentaire, dans la classe de Gabin, un garçon plutôt lourd, qui le draguait inlassablement. Oh, il n'était pas homophobe, d'ailleurs, cela faisait bien longtemps que les esprits s'étaient ouverts sur ce sujet, mais il n'était tout simplement pas gay, et même s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait probablement pas été attiré par Gabin.

Quand il se rendit devant sa salle de cours, il fut surpris de ne pas être le premier, en effet, il avait tendance à venir une demi-heure en avance, du moins, pour la rentrée, pour ne pas arriver en retard. Devant lui, se tenait Anastasia, une jeune adolescente du même âge que Clément, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, à la peau claire et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant. D'ailleurs, il fut surpris de la voir le fixer avec un air soulagé.

– Ah ! Je suis pas la seule à être en retard...j'osais pas rentrer, ça fait trop peur d'arriver à la bourre à la rentrée.

– En retard ? Mais il est...Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Il n'est que sept heures et demie, les cours commencent dans une demi-heure.

Elle cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans le vague.

– Oh, c'est pour ça, il faudrait vraiment que je répare mon horloge, elle n'arrête pas de...s'arrêter, justement. Du coup, je n'ai jamais la bonne heure. Enfin, Anastasia, enchantée.

Elle lui tendait la main.

– Eh bien...Enchanté, je suppose.

Il lui serra.

– Je suppose ? C'est un prénom étrange !

Elle avait un sourire narquois sur le visage et le fixait avec un air espiègle. Clément ne releva pas la question sous entendue qui était « Comment tu t'appelles ? », il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre, et puis, l'appel le ferait sûrement à sa place dans pas longtemps.

– Probablement, je plains ceux qui s'appellent comme ça...

Un silence s'installa, et le garçon sortit son téléphone, bien différent de ceux de 2016, ressources obligent. Concentré sur un jeu idiot pour faire passer le temps, il ne remarquait pas le regard d'Anastasia détailler ses cheveux noirs et courts, sa peau mate, plus tirée vers le noir que le blanc, et ses yeux marron parsemés de petites taches vertes. Quand son regard s'aventura sur son corps, il la remarqua.

– T'as fini de mater ? Je sais que je suis magnifique mais bon...

C'était à son tour d'avoir un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, tandis que les joues de son interlocutrice se paraient d'un léger rouge, de gêne ou de honte d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, supposa Clément.

– Je...je ne mate pas !

– Ah bon ? Et que faisais-tu alors ?

Son ton était amusé, et cela rassura la rousse, qui avait peur de l'avoir vexé.

– Je...retenais ton apparence, pour pouvoir te reconnaître, enfin, après j'avoue qu'avec un prénom comme « je suppose », je t'aurais vite retrouvé...Plus sérieusement, tu t'appelles comment ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir pigé la question sous-entendue tout à l'heure, alors je demande plus directement.

– Je suis pas stupide, j'avais compris, c'est juste que...ça a réellement de l'importance ? De toute manière tu verras ça quand on rentrera en classe non ?

Anastasia fit la moue et se plaignit d'un ton d'enfant intrigué,

– Mais je veux savoir !

Puis elle partit d'un rire franc, vite rejointe par Clément, mais il ne répondit toujours pas, et la discussion s'estompa au rythme des apparitions d'autres élèves. Alors que Gabin approchait, Clément se crispa. Et voilà, il allait devoir jouer la comédie maintenant.

– Oh, Laura, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

– Plaisir non partagé...

Laura, il allait souvent entendre ce prénom, parce que même si l'homosexualité était acceptée, il n'en était pas de même pour la transidentité, depuis le retrait du « transsexualisme » de la liste des maladies mentales en 2016, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'évolution, dans le positif comme le négatif, du moins en France, certains pays avaient enfin arrêté d'interner les personnes transgenres, et de les tuer.

– Sois plus gentille, je ne t'ai rien fait moi, pourquoi t'es si méchante avec moi...

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai marre que tu me dragues, je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons...

– Mais...

Anastasia intervint, elle avait regardé la scène de loin pendant un moment avant de comprendre que « Laura » était exaspérée par ce garçon.

– Laisse-la tranquille, tu vois pas que tu la fais chier ?

Elle avait attrapé la main de « sa nouvelle amie » pour la tirer derrière elle, Clément ne réagit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

– T'es qui toi ? Sa copine ?

– Ouais, un problème ?

Un silence s'installa dans le petit groupe, que ce soit du côté de Gabin, ou d'Anastasia. Le premier groupe avait peur de la réaction du grand gaillard, autrement cité en tant que « Gabin », ou « le lourd », enfin, ça c'était par Clément ; tandis que de l'autre côté, Anastasia avait peur de la réaction de la personne derrière elle, même personne qui était en train de la fixer avec un regard mi-étonné, mi-énervé.

« Le lourd » partit sans dire un mot, à la surprise de ses amis, et de Clément, qui ne l'avait jamais vu lâcher prise aussi vite.

– Je sais pas si je dois t'engueuler ou te remercier...Avait dit le garçon après que tout le groupe de Gabin se soit éloigné.

– Désolée, j'avoue que j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler, mais de ce que j'ai compris, c'est pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, donc j'ai essayé de t'aider enfin...Désolée...

Elle parlait à toute vitesse, sans respirer.

– Calme-toi, c'est bon, au moins il me fichera la paix, et puis...c'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un en vue ou quoi que ce soit, donc c'est pas trop dérangeant.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, et elle répondit,

– Merci...Enfin...c'est fou, j'ai cru que t'étais un garçon au début, c'est drôle pas vrai ?

Elle ne vit pas le visage de « Laura » changer d'expression durant une longue seconde avant qu'il soupire et reprenne un visage neutre.

– Oui, c'est fou...

Leur professeure arriva, et fit l'appel, après plusieurs élèves appelés, ce fut le tour de Gabin.

– Gabin Bernard ?

Pas de réponse.

– Bon, absent.

Elle continua.

– Anastasia Simon.

– Présente !

Puis plus tard...

– Laura Tessier.

– Oui...

La distribution des documents se fit ensuite, avec l'absence totale de Gabin. Même si Clément ne l'appréciait pas, il était forcé de constater que son absence était inquiétante. Il se tourna vers Anastasia, qui était assise à côté de lui.

– Eh, Ana, tu sais où est Gabin ? Ça fait un moment qu'il est pas revenu.

Elle fut surprise par le surnom, mais répondit tout de même immédiatement :

– Non, je sais pas, mais t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir, c'est juste une peine de cœur.

Pourtant, Clément avait bien fait de s'inquiéter. Mais Ana avait également eu raison en prévoyant son retour.

La porte explosa, provoquant les cris terrifiés de la part de chaque élève, et de la professeure. Dans l'encadrement défoncé, se tenait un homme d'une grande corpulence, totalement noir, son visage n'avait pas de traits, hormis un œil et une bouche dessinés par un trait à la couleur du sang, qui descendait jusqu'à son cœur, en y représentant un brisé.

– Laura...

Sa voix avait grondé. Personne ne comprit la situation immédiatement, si ce n'est leur enseignante, qui était professeure d'histoire et qui murmura sous le choc :

– Un...Akumatisé.

Et tous firent le lien avec leur programme d'Histoire, le Papillon était de retour. Certains se tournèrent vers la cible de la victime du Papillon, mais ne trouvèrent qu'une chaise vide, et une Anastasia observant par la fenêtre grande ouverte un adolescent courir à en perdre haleine. L'akumatisé, s'était présenté comme l'Arrache-cœur avait tenté de le faire revenir en menaçant sa prétendue petite amie, mais il était beaucoup trop loin pour entendre tout cela. Quand le monstre le prit enfin en chasse, il avait déjà eu le temps de chevaucher son vélo et de s'enfuir chez lui. Par chance, l'akumatisé ne connaissait pas l'adresse de sa future victime.


	2. Un quoi-Mi !

Il était rentré chez lui, ses parents n'étaient pas là, il s'était installé sur son lit, en boule, sans remarquer la petite boîte hexagonale, aux motifs rouges, posée sur son lit. Clément pleurait. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause de la première akumatisation de cette nouvelle génération, il se demandait si de nouveaux héros seraient choisis.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la rue, et son « prénom » également. Sa panique s'accentua, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, et dans sa crise, il fit tomber la boîte, qui s'ouvrit sur un Plagg étonné de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son futur porteur. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

– Eh, respire, évite de mourir, je veux du camembert moi.

Comment dire...S'il avait voulu faire faire une syncope à Clément, c'était bien tenté. Ce dernier sursauta, se cogna la tête contre le mur où était collé son lit, puis fixa Plagg, les yeux écarquillés. Le coup eut au moins l'avantage de le faire sortir de sa crise.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que...ce...bordel...

– Oh, enchanté Laura, je suis Plagg, un Kwami. Et j'ai faim, donne-moi du camembert.

Clément se renfrogna.

– C'est Clément, pas Laura. Et c'est quoi un Kwami ? Et puis, tu as cru que j'étais un gosse de riche ou quoi ? Tu sais combien ça coûte le camembert, ils en produisent presque pas depuis l'épidémie...

Le chat volant, autrement appelé Plagg, ne releva pas les deux premières remarques et se contenta de murmurer.

– Plus...de camembert ?

Avant de s'exclamer.

– Mais quel est le sens de la vie alors ? Que vais-je faire sans camembert !

Le jeune homme, s'étant à peu près calmé, répondit simplement.

– M'expliquer ?

– Ah, oui ça, bon, je suis un Kwami, je donne des pouvoirs à mes porteurs, dans la boîte, tu as le Miraculous du chat noir. Et j'ai faim.

Clément le fixa, encore plus choqué qu'après l'apparition du Kwami.

– Chat Noir ? Je vais devenir Chat Noir ?

– Oui, Clément c'est ça ? Oh, je vais t'appeler gamin, c'est mieux, maintenant nourris-moi. Je t'expliquerais comment te transformer après.

– Moi qui ai toujours cru que mes cours d'Histoire serviraient à rien...T'auras à manger après...Plagg, transforme-moi !

– Attends, comment tu sais çaaaaaa !

Et Clément se transforma. Ses yeux, après que ses iris aient pris une couleur totalement verte, furent recouverts d'un masque noir, d'une matière plus proche du tissu que du cuir qui composait la tenue de l'ancien héros ; tandis que son corps, lui, se recouvrait de cuir, de la base du cou jusqu'aux bottes, laissant tout de même ses mains recouvertes de la même matière que celle composant son masque. Deux petites oreilles noires et légèrement recouvertes de fourrure apparurent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'un grelot argenté, plus petit que celui de l'ancien héros, prit place au niveau de son cou, sur un collier vert avec un motif de patte de chat noire. Finalement, une ceinture s'accrocha dans son dos, en dessous de la lanière retenant son bâton.

Il se regarda et sourit. Il savait qu'il devait aller combattre, mais là, il avait juste envie de se contempler, et pour cause, même avec la combinaison moulante, il ressemblait totalement à un garçon. Il bénit les modifications physiques qu'apportait la transformation et sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Alors qu'il fonçait en direction de la voix qui appelait toujours le prénom présent sur sa carte d'identité, il aperçut une forme rouge sur un toit et sortit son bâton, semblable à celui de l'ancien Chat Noir, pour la rejoindre. Sa tenue n'était pas moulante, elle paraissait même un peu ample, mais le motif à pois noirs n'en était pas moins présent.

– Enchanté, je serais ton partenaire de combat. J'espère que t'es plus douée que moi pour le combat, parce que je sens que ça va mal commencer. Je suis Mistynoir. Ouais, j'avais pas trop d'inspi.

Elle lui sourit d'un air amusé avant de lui lancer.

– De même, Misty, je suis Bug Bang, en référence au Big Bang pour la création...Bien trouvé hein ? Et non, nous allons devoir apprendre à voler de nos propres ailes par nous même. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'on sera vite au point.

Mistynoir la fixa.

– Les chevilles, ça va ? Et c'était des jeux de mots volontaires ?

Sa nouvelle partenaire le fixa et rigola.

– Ouais, je suis drôle pas vrai ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça...Mais bon...On a un combat à mener, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu des hurlements.

– Arrête-toi !

L'arrache-cœur se tourna vers eux et fit.

– Tiens tiens, un chat et une coccinelle, je vais vous écraser comme les vulgaires insectes que vous êtes.

– Alors, les chats ne sont pas des insectes, il ne faut pas faire l'erreur.

Le héros noir avait répondu ça d'un ton très sérieux, il avait l'air de vraiment attendre une réponse, mais retenait en vérité un léger sourire. L'akumatisé s'emporta alors et lança un regard noir au chat, il chargea vers lui, et il l'esquiva, ne souhaitant pas découvrir de sitôt le pouvoir de cet Akumatisé.

– Tu penses que son Akuma est où ? Demanda-t-il à sa partenaire.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui crier.

– Sa cheville, il a l'air d'y avoir un bracelet ou un truc comme ça, c'est le seul objet que je vois.

Mistynoir réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'avoir une idée quand l'akumatisé cria « Laura ».

– Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de ton Lucky Charm pour cette fois. Tu peux l'occuper deux minutes.

Bug Bang lui lança un sourire.

– Eh, c'est pas plutôt ton rôle de recevoir les regards noirs ? Enfin, je vais lui faire voir rouge, ne t'en fais pas, ça va le distraire.

Le nouvel héros soupira à la double blague de sa partenaire avant de s'éloigner pour se dé-transformer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas y aller en civil tout de même ? Si tu meurs qui me nourrira ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, Plagg, et cache-toi.

Il indiqua la poche de sa veste pour lui donner un endroit où se cacher puis se rendit sur le champ de bataille.

– Gabin !

L'akumatisé se tourna vers lui, en même temps que Bug Bang.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Va-t'en, Laura !

Il ne releva pas le fait qu'elle connaissait son « prénom », mettant cela sur le fait que la victime du Papillon n'ait de cesse de le répéter.

– Gabin, je suis désolé, Anastasia t'a menti ce matin, elle n'est pas ma petite amie, et...et c'est toi que j'aime.

Il réfréna une grimace dégoût en terminant sa phrase, mais continua de s'approcher.

– J'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je t'assure que...

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche il se jeta sur l'akumatisé, arracha le bracelet de sa cheville en se jetant par terre avant de le lancer à Bug Bang et de partir en courant, poursuivit par un Akumatisé plus qu'énervé et une Bug Bang surprise des actions de sa nouvelle amie et de l'absence de son partenaire.

Elle purifia tout de même l'Akuma.

– Attrapé ! Au revoir, papillon blanc, bon voyage.

Le super-vilain se dé-transforma tandis que Clément redevint Mistynoir, avec le peu d'énergie qu'avait Plagg, ce n'était que pour peu de temps de toute manière. Il revint auprès de Bug Bang.

– Et voilà le travail.

– Comment ça et voilà le travail, tu t'étais barré, je suppose que c'est toi qui as donné le plan à Laura ! C'est totalement inconscient de ta part, c'est ton premier combat et tu mets déjà des civils en danger.

– Disons que j'ai rencontré un petit contre-temps, j'avais des zombies qui voulaient me dévorer le cœur à mes trousses.

Bon, il mentait, il les avait juste croisés pour se dé-transformer, mais il devait garder son identité secrète c'était important.

– Enfin bon, on part avant que les journalistes n'arrivent ? Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Mistynoir la regarda, sous le choc.

– Et les identités secrètes tu en fais quoi ?

– Tant que c'est que nous, c'est pas grave, si ? Et je t'avoue que je te trouve plutôt cha-rmant, Misty.

Elle rigola, elle blaguait bien sûr, elle savait que son cœur avait déjà commencé à battre pour une certaine fille en moins de...deux heures, un sacré coup de foudre.

– Non, il faut garder nos identités secrètes !

Bug Bang soupira.

– Si tu le prends comme ça...On dirait Ladybug dans l'temps.

– Il en faut bien un responsable dans le duo, non ?

Et sur ces mots, il rentra chez lui, laissant Bug Bang s'occuper du reste, en réfléchissant à une alternative pour nourrir son Kwami.

– Dé-transformation. Eh Plagg, dis-moi, tu aimes les trucs qui puent, c'est ça ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à dire que le camembert sent mauvais.

– Donc...je prends ça pour un oui.

Le jeune homme descendit dans la cuisine et prit un fruit dans le bac dédié à cet effet.

– Bon. J'espère que ça ne lui plaira pas.

Et après avoir murmuré ces mots pour lui-même, il remonta dans sa chambre.

– Plagg ? Essaie ça et dis-moi si tu aimes.

– Un fruit ? Pour qui me prends-tu !

Le garçon ouvrit la coque du fruit, et une odeur horrible se répandit dans la chambre, il se couvrit le nez et le tendit à son Kwami.

– Oh, quelle délicieuse odeur, je serais presque convaincu !

Il attrapa le contenu de la coque et le mangea d'un coup.

– J'approuve !

Le héros soupira.

– Moi qui espérais que tu n'aimes pas. Enfin, peu importe, tu ne manges pas ça quand on est au lycée ou dans ma chambre, tu les mangeras dehors, tu as un balcon pour sortir.

– Mais...

– Je suis désolé Plagg, mais l'odeur est franchement insupportable. Je comprends pas pourquoi les gens en achètent toujours...Mais je comprends le prix bas. Enfin, ça te va du coup ?

– Bien sûr...Je peux en avoir un autre ?

Clément soupira à nouveau.

– Tiens. Mais va dehors.

Le Kwami obéit avant de sortir pour manger dehors tandis que Clément était parti dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la première intervention de nos super-héros...Dont une avec un humour...Particulier.
> 
> Que pensez-vous d'eux?


	3. Cours d'Histoire et d'actualité

Le lendemain, quand il arriva au lycée, il fut immédiatement abordé par Anastasia et un garçon, qu'il soupçonnait d'être son ami.

\- Salut Laura ! C'était incroyable hier, comment tu as fait pour ne pas avoir peur ?

Il frissonna à l'idée que son identité secrète eut été découverte dès le premier combat puis se souvint qu'il avait agit sans le masque également.

\- Eh bien, j'avais peur, mais Mistynoir m'a demandé de l'aide alors...

\- C'était totalement irresponsable de sa part de faire intervenir un civil comme ça dès le premier combat ! En plus Bug Bang avait encore son Lucky Charm ! D'ailleurs t'en a pensé quoi d'elle ? Questionna Anastasia.

\- Comment tu connais le nom de Bug Bang ?

\- Elle a répondu à quelques questions après le combat...Hm, tu n'as sûrement pas dû voir...Mais du coup ?

\- Je ne vois pas ça comme un acte irresponsable, il a eu l'idée, et ça a marché après tout. Et puis, ça a évité à Bug Bang de se fatiguer. Quant à ce que je pense d'elle...Eh bien, je ne lui ai pas parlé, mais Mistynoir m'a dit qu'elle avait un humour désespérant. Il rigola légèrement. Ils se sont peut-être trompés de Miraculous à la donne !

L'ami d'Anastasia prit la parole.

\- Et Mistynoir, tu en as pensé quoi ?

\- Hm...Il est pas mal, il m'a l'air intelligent, et puis il n'a pas d'humour...Spécial. Et puis, je le trouve beau aussi, mais ça, c'est personnel, ah !

\- Mais je croyais que tu n'étais attiré que par les filles !

Il se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie, enfin, supposée, avec un air surpris.

\- Oh, en vérité je sais pas, c'était juste pour virer Gabin...d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il a pas entendu parler de ce que je lui ai dit...Bref, et sinon...C'est plus que j'aimerais lui ressembler...tout le temps.

\- Tout le temps ? Releva l'ami de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est parce qu'avouez que j'avais la classe hier, et j'aimerais être comme ça tout le temps. D'ailleurs, tu t'appelles comment toi ?

Rattrapage.

\- Luc. Répondit le blondinet.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Luc. Bon, on y va, ça va sonner. Tu es dans notre classe ?

\- Oui, oui.

Clément ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu la veille, mais peu importe, il avait dû arriver en retard. Les trois se rendirent en classe tandis que Luc racontait.

\- J'ai décidé de lancer un blog sur Bug Bang et Mistynoir, comme le Ladyblog de l'époque ! Faudra que j'essaie de les interviewer la prochaine fois.

Anastasia ironisa.

\- Tu sais, à cette époque, la créatrice du Ladyblog avait Chat Noir dans son entourage proche, si ça se trouve c'est le cas aussi cette année.

Clément s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa marche, d'autant plus concentré sur la discussion.

\- Hm, j'ai beau réfléchir, je n'ai pas de garçon à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts dans mon entourage...

\- Dommage, j'aimerais bien savoir qui a conquit le cœur de Laura.

« Laura » soupira.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, c'est juste que j'aimerais lui ressembler.

Il pensa après coup « et puis, je suis pas si narcissique que ça » avant de rire seul sous les regards perdus de ses deux camarades.

Arrivés en classe, Clément prit place à côté d'Anastasia tandis que cette dernière s'était installée derrière Luc, posé seul à sa table, pour le moment. Les deux héros sortirent leurs affaires avant d'attendre leur professeur, ils commençaient par Histoire. Quand il arriva et eut fait l'appel, il démarra immédiatement.

\- Alors, comme vous le savez, au programme de cette année, il y a les héros de Paris au vingt-et-unième siècle. Et, vu les évènements d'hier, je juge utile de parler un peu de l'actualité. Comme vous le savez probablement, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont revenus à Paris, pour affronter le Papillon. Je suppose que vous l'avez compris, les héros, comme le Papillon, sont différents de ceux de l'époque.

Il se tourna vers Clément, puis vers Gabin.

\- Laura, Gabin. Je peux avoir vos témoignages à propos d'hier ?

\- Oui...Bien sûr. Bredouillèrent-ils.

Une fois devant le tableau, aucun des deux ne savait comment commencer.

\- Gabin, tu peux démarrer si tu veux.

\- Eh bien, je ne me souviens de rien, et il n'y avait que Bug Bang à la fin...Mais elle a vite été submergée par les journalistes.

L'alter-ego de Mistynoir culpabilisa de ne pas être resté.

\- Bien, et toi Laura ? Tu as pu parler à Mistynoir, non ?

\- Ah...Oui, en quelque sorte...Enfin, il est venu me voir, m'a demandé si j'étais la « Laura » que l'akumatisé cherchait, et quand j'ai répondu oui, il m'a demandé de l'aider...

\- Wow, incroyable, ça devait être énorme, non ? Lança un élève de la classe.

\- Je... Je l'ai juste déstabilisé, c'est Bug Bang qui a tout fait...

\- Mais non, c'est toi qui as arraché l'objet où se trouvait l'Akuma, tu as sauvé la ville ! Au contraire de Mistynoir, qui n'a même pas daigné finir d'aider Bug Bang. Répondit Anastasia, avec un ton contrarié sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Eh ! Mistynoir n'était pas là parce qu'il m'a protégé tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'Akuma, je t'interdis de dire ça de lui !

\- Oh, quelqu'un ici aurait-il des sentiments pour Mistynoir. Demanda ironiquement une fille de la classe, Louna.

Clément leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bordel, pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Je l'admire juste !

\- Et puis, elle sort avec Anastasia.

La réponse de Gabin avait figé les deux concernés. Clément soupira.

\- Bon, j'avais pas envie de régler ça devant toute la classe, mais elle t'a menti pour que tu me fiches la paix...D'ailleurs, c'est de ça dont je me suis servi pour te battre.

\- Allez vous rasseoir, ça sort de mon cours, ça. Enfin, parlons donc des anciens héros. Les nouveaux semblent assez différents des anciens. Nous ne savons pas ce que veut le nouveau Papillon. Quelqu'un me rappelle le nom des anciens porteurs de Miraculous ?

\- Le porteur du Miraculous du Papillon était Gabriel Agreste, un éminent styliste, il désirait ramener sa femme à la vie avec les pouvoirs des deux Miraculous les plus puissants, la bague de Chat Noir, et les boucles d'oreille de Ladybug. Chat Noir était son fils, Adrien Agreste, et le combat contre le Papillon s'est terminé quand ce dernier a découvert l'identité secrète de Chat Noir. Nous ne savons rien à propos de l'identité de Ladybug, bien que certains soupçonnent Marinette Agreste, anciennement Du-Pain-Cheng, la femme d'Adrien, de l'être. Nous n'avons jamais eu le fin mot de cette histoire, seul Adrien Agreste l'avait. Pour les autres porteurs, tels que Mayura, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Bunnix, Pégase, Vipérion et Multimouse, nous n'avons eu qu'une confirmation, celle de l'identité de Rena Rouge, qui n'était autre qu'Alya Césaire, détentrice du Ladyblog et meilleure amie d'Adrien, et accessoirement de Marinette.

Tous étaient surpris par autant de connaissance du sujet de la part de la fille ayant déblatéré cette tirade, Oriane, et qui, d'ailleurs, était en train de rougir sous les regards.

\- C'est très bien, on voit ceux qui ont appris leurs cours.

Clément remarqua Anastasia s'agiter sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ana.

Le cours continuait, mais il préférait écouter sa réponse, l'Histoire n'était pas sa matière favorite, même si en apprendre plus sur l'ancien porteur de son Miraculous aurait été intéressant, il préférait demander à Plagg.

\- Rien, c'est juste que ça m'intrigue tout ça, tu penses que cette Marinette était vraiment Ladybug ? Et est-ce que tu penses que Luc pourrait avoir un Miraculous ? Et qui est le nouveau Papillon ? Et Mistynoir ?

\- Et Bug Bang ?

\- Oui, et Bug Bang aussi !

Clément resta intrigué par sa camarade, mais se concentra à nouveau sur le cours.

\- Et donc, pour se transformer, les héros demandaient à leurs Kwami de les transformer en prononçant cette phrase « Transforme-moi ».

\- Et si tout le monde la prononçait ? Comme ça on verrait si les héros sont dans notre classe ! Proposa Yasmine, une fille aux pointes des cheveux rouges.

\- Oh ouais bonne idée ! Renchérit Luc.

\- Et les identités secrètes ? Vous en faites quoi ? Demanda Clément, avec le plus grand calme.

\- Ça restera entre nous !

Anastasia soupira, apparemment, le principe d'identité secrète n'était pas compris par tous (elle savait qu'elle n'était pas irréprochable sur cela non plus mais bon). Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. La fille derrière Clément prononça la phrase, puis ce fut à son tour. Il avait déjà retiré sa bague pour la ranger discrètement dans sa trousse alors il annonça simplement.

\- Transforme-moi...

Rien ne se passa comme tous les précédents, et il reprit son Miraculous aussi discrètement qu'il l'avait posé.

Anastasia paniquait, c'était son tour, et elle ne pouvait pas retirer ses boucles d'oreilles, autant une bague est discrète à retirer, autant des boucles d'oreilles, quand tout le monde vous fixe intensément.

Une odeur ignoble se répandit dans la pièce, détournant l'attention de tous. Anastasia bénit la source de cette puanteur tandis que Clément avait immédiatement regardé son sac. Il n'avait pas osé faire ça ? Son sac allait sentir la mort pendant une éternité ! Et puis pourquoi après ? Si c'avait été avant son passage, il aurait compris, mais là...

Les élèves évacuèrent la salle le temps de trouver la source de l'odeur, et Clément ouvrit légèrement son sac.

\- Plagg, qu'est-ce que tu as fichu !

\- J'avais faim, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mangé le fruit trop vite pour que l'odeur imprègne ton sac et je viens d'aller jeter la coque.

Le garçon soupira, son Kwami était mignon, mais désespérant. Il ne remarqua pas la petite boule rouge blottie dans un coin de son sac, celle qui avait alerté Plagg en lui demandant de trouver une solution. Tikki retourna avec sa porteuse, qui la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Avant de lui chuchoter, depuis sa poche.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Je suis partie te sauver la peau.

\- Merci Tikki !

Personne n'ayant trouvé la provenance de l'odeur, les élèves retournèrent en classe. À la récréation, Clément discutait avec Luc et Anastasia.

\- Franchement, je suis heureux que l'odeur soit pas restée, vous imaginez, deux heures de cours avec cette odeur ?

\- Heureux ? Releva Luc, d'un air interrogatif.

Clément se sentit paniquer.

\- J'ai dit ça ? Oh, ma langue a dû fourcher.

Son rire nerveux ne convint pas Luc, au contraire d'Anastasia.

\- Bah, ça m'arrive aussi parfois, enfin, je me demande d'où ça venait...

\- Pareil, enfin, faut que j'aille pisser, je reviens.

Ainsi, avec toute la classe du monde, Anastasia partit aux toilettes.

\- Eh, mec ?

Clément réagit automatiquement.

\- Ouais ?

Avant de réaliser.

\- Oh merde...Bon, t'as dû comprendre...il eut un nouveau rire nerveux. Tu peux éviter d'en parler s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de me faire harceler. Enfin, si jamais...

\- Bien sûr.

Son ton pensif alerta Clément, mais il rajouta quand même.

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler Clément quand on est seul ?

\- Aucun problème.

Mais il réfléchissait toujours à quelque chose.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Je me disais juste que, en vérité, j'ai un garçon à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs dans mon entourage. Et pour ce qui est des yeux, Chat Noir avait tout l'œil vert, donc que la modification pourrait s'appliquer juste à l'iris, donc que tu pourrais l'être.

\- Moi ? Mistynoir ? Bien sûr que non...J'aurais aimé, mais tu as bien vu en classe, je suis passé et je ne me suis pas transformé.

Le regard de Luc se posa sur la bague du garçon et le garda dessus.

\- Cela expliquerait le « lui ressembler tout le temps », sachant que tu dois être complexé par ton corps, et que Mistynoir a un corps de garçon, tu as une bague, et je t'ai vu regarder ton sac dès que l'odeur s'est déclenchée, preuve que tu dois cacher quelque chose dedans, et je me souviens avoir lu quelque part que le Kwami de Mistynoir a un penchant pour le camembert.

\- C'est ridicule...Clément avait parlé si bas que Luc avait failli manqué de l'entendre.

\- Dans ce cas, sans retirer ta chevalière, dis, « transforme-moi ».

Deux heures. Cela ne faisait que deux heures que Luc le connaissait, et il l'avait déjà grillé, il faisait un très mauvais héros...

\- Ok, j'avoue mais...Tu sais, n'en parles pas sur ton blog.

\- Bien sûr que non...D'ailleurs, pourquoi ton Kwami a laissé sortir une odeur si horrible d'un coup ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait faim, ça ne m'étonne même pas d'ailleurs, comme j'ai pas moyen d'acheter de camembert, il doit se contenter de...Durians...tu sais, le fruit qui a une odeur vraiment ignoble.

\- Oui je vois...La faim...Ou protéger Bug Bang...

Clément n'avait pas compris la dernière phrase de Luc, il avait parlé trop bas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh, je me demandais juste qui était Bug Bang du coup.

Clément rigola, et quand Anastasia arriva, ce fut l'évidence pour Luc, qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Oulah, il s'est passé quoi ici ? Vous avez découvert qui sont Bug Bang et Mistynoir ou quoi ?

Clément rigola.

\- Bien sûr que non...

Juste de Mistynoir.

Enfin, il le pensait.

Luc, lui restait silencieux et s'amusait de la situation. Il était fier de ses découvertes. À voir ce qu'il en ferait...

Ils retournèrent vite en cours quand la sonnerie retentit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous de Luc, vous l'aimez bien? Je suis sûr que oui, un personnage intelligent, ça fait toujours du bien.


	4. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

Aucune attaque du Papillon ne fut à noter pendant la semaine, si bien que les deux héros se demandaient s'il allait frapper une nouvelle fois, ce qu'il fit. C'était un samedi, Clément se baladait dans un parc avec ses parents quand des cris retentirent. Il se tourna vivement vers le lieu d'où avaient résonné les hurlements et remarqua que des flammes dévoraient un bâtiment. Vilain ou pas, il était de son devoir d'intervenir, mais comment s'éloigner de ses parents sans qu'ils ne le remarquent ?

– Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe...J'ai un ami qui a décidé d'ouvrir un blog sur Bug Bang et Mistynoir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en danger inutilement, je reviens de suite !

– Laura, attends !

Il s'enfuit sans se retourner, se cachant dans une ruelle.

– Tu penses que c'est un vilain ?

– Une seule raison de le savoir, me donner à manger. Répondit Plagg.

– Ou alors aller voir. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Une fois en costume, il se rendit sur les lieux, à première vue, aucun akumatisé n'était à déclarer. Le chat se rendit sur le toit du bâtiment après avoir vu une silhouette à cet endroit, sa vision étant nettement améliorée par ses pouvoirs. En effet, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années s'y trouvait, et était dans l'incapacité d'en partir l'accès au toit étant bouché par les flammes.

– Eh, petit.

Il se tourna vers Mistynoir, avec un air impressionné.

– Tu sais s'il y a des personnes à l'intérieur ?

Le garçon hocha la tête pour signifier que oui, et le héros le remercia avant de le faire descendre. Il allait contacter sa partenaire quand il entendit dans son dos.

– Ça risque d'être chaud...Eh, Misty, interdiction de jouer avec le feu en renvoyant un civil au combat.

Ignorant les jeux de mots de Bug Bang, il lui dit.

– Dépêche-toi, il reste des gens à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est la faute d'un vilain.

– Moi je le sais, je l'ai croisé, d'ailleurs il risque de venir nous rendre une petite visite à cause de moi, mais bon, il faut bien sauver ces gens.

Les deux super-héros se rendirent à l'intérieur du bâtiment et évacuèrent toutes les personnes, les confiant aux secours qui se trouvaient déjà sur les lieux. Les prédictions de Bug Bang s'avérèrent justes, un vilain à l'allure de torche humain débarqua dans la rue.

– Il m'a l'air tout feu tout flamme à l'idée de nous brûler celui-là, prêt à faire tomber ses plans à l'eau ?

Mistynoir soupira avant d'analyser la situation, il y avait bien trop de monde dans la rue pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de faire le combat ici. Il lança un regard à Bug Bang et lui indiqua d'un geste qu'il fallait partir d'ici avant d'asséner un coup de bâton à l'akumatisé.

– C'est nous que tu cherches ? Allez, viens avec nous !

Et sur ces mots, il s'élança sur les toits. Il remarqua que le parc s'était vidé et que certains endroits étant auparavant verts avaient prit sa couleur. Il eut des sueurs froides en se demandant où étaient ses parents, mais reprit rapidement contenance en remarquant que sa partenaire et le vilain l'avaient rejoint.

– Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, Bang ?

– Aucune idée...Peut-être le pousser dans la fontaine ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la dite fontaine du doigt.

– Ouais, bonne idée, on pourra trouver son objet comme ça, parce qu'actuellement, avec son corps recouvert de flammes, on arrivera à rien.

– Dans ce cas...Lucky Charm !

Une paire de gants de protection à sa couleur se matérialisèrent dans les airs pour tomber dans les mains de Bug Bang.

– Bon, le Lucky Charm n'est toujours pas au point même après les années qui ont passé...Et je fais quoi avec ces gants ? Je lui mets un coup de poing ?

Mistynoir, qui se battait corps et âme contre le vilain lui cria.

– Je ne sais pas, et par pitié, au lieu de réfléchir à des jeux de mots sur les points, réfléchis à comment te servir de, AH !

Il évita une boule de feu à la dernière seconde.

– C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que j'évite de cramer nos chances...Ah ! Je sais, Misty, occupe-le !

– L'occuper ? Mais comment ?

– Je sais pas, innove, danse le flamenco ! Débrouille-toi, ravive les flammes de sa fureur ou...

– C'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée, arrête ces ignobles jeux de mots maintenant. Répondit son partenaire, en continuant de se battre avec le vilain. Si t'as besoin d'aide, fais-moi signe.

Il occupait le vilain en ne cessant de l'attaquer, prenant des risques quasi-inconsidérés. Bug Bang arriva vite, les gants aux mains, et tenant un couvercle de poubelle pour se protéger des flammes. Le vilain se tourna vers elle et lui lança des jets de flammes, qu'elle para aisément avec son bouclier de fortune, qui prenait une couleur peu rassurante au fil des secondes, mais la température de l'objet n'empêchait pas Bug Bang de le tenir, grâce aux gants. L'akumatisé décréta que s'il n'y arrivait pas à distance, le corps à corps serait une bonne option, et il se rua sur Bug Bang, ne remarquant pas le fil du yo-yo qui était étendu entre deux lampadaires. Il trébucha sur le piège avant de tomber la tête la première dans la fontaine.

– Misty ! Son casque !

– Ok, Cat-aclysme !

Une fois sa main capable de tout détruire, il se jeta sur son ennemi pour détruire le casque. L'Akuma présent à l'intérieur s'envola et Bug Bang le captura.

– Attrapé ! Au revoir, papillon blanc, bon voyage. Eh bien, notre victoire en tenait qu'à un fil ! Enfin, j'ai l'impression que le nouveau Papillon ne va pas se mouiller en venant au combat. Termina l'héroïne en jetant un regard à l'homme à présent trempé et perdu.

– Je comprends ce que ressentait Ladybug à l'époque...Tes jeux de mots sont vraiment...Insupportables, allez, répare tout ça pendant que je m'occupe de ce monsieur.

Mistynoir s'approcha de l'ancien akumatisé pour le sortir de l'eau pendant que le pouvoir de Bug Bang ramenait tout à la normale.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Oui...Que s'est-il passé ?

– Vous avez été akumatisé, mais tout va bien. Vous avez besoin que je vous ramène quelque part ?

– Non...Merci jeune homme, je n'habite pas loin...Répondit-il après un regard aux alentours.

– D'accord.

Le héros se tourna vers sa partenaire en souriant, et tapa dans sa main qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour l'inciter à faire ce geste.

– On a réussi !

Le son strident qui sortit de la bague de Mistynoir le ramena à la réalité et il s'excusa avant de partir. Une fois dans une ruelle, il se dé-transforma.

– Je crois que je m'en lasserais jamais...ça fait du bien d'être moi de temps en temps...Même si personne ne sait qui je suis.

– Moi je le sais, gamin.

Il lui sourit.

– Merci Plagg.

– Maintenant, j'ai faim, nourris-moi.

Clément soupira avant de tendre le fruit tant désiré par son Kwami.

– On reste ici le temps que tu manges, je n'ai pas envie que mes parents me posent des questions à cause de l'odeur...D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Le Kwami du Chat répondit simplement après avoir fini son « met délicat ».

– Ils vont bien, ils doivent t'attendre d'ailleurs.

– Ouais, allez cache-toi.

Plagg se réfugia dans une des poches de son porteur avant qu'il ne retourne au parc.

– Laura ! Où étais-tu ?

Le garçon se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre, le plus naturellement possible.

– J'étais parti chercher Luc, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé et quand je suis revenu, il y avait un vilain ici et...Je...Je suis parti vous chercher, j'ai eu peur pour vous...Je ne vous ai pas vus dans le parc donc...j'ai cherché dans les rues.

Ses parents parurent satisfaits de son excuse et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Le lendemain, Anastasia et Clément furent abordés par Luc, brandissant son téléphone d'un air joyeux.

– Voici le deuxième combat de nos héros, immortalisés dans mon téléphone !

L'alter-ego du chat fronça les sourcils avant de demander.

– Tu étais sur les lieux ?

– Ah, non, j'ai un caméra-man, je me contente d'écrire les articles, je ne suis pas doué pour être sur le terrain, vous voulez que je vous le présente ?

– Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Anastasia.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient en compagnie d'un garçon blond, d'environ un mètre soixante et aux yeux bleus.

– Je...Je suis Théo, ravi de vous rencontrer...

Anastasia lui sourit.

– Moi c'est Anastasia, mais entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Ana, c'est plus court.

Clément le regarda quelques secondes, hésita, puis regarda Anastasia et soupira.

– Moi c'est...Laura...enchanté...

Il avait dit son prénom plus bas que le reste de la phrase, ce qui n'échappa pas à Luc, qui lui sourit gentiment.

– Donc c'est lui qui filme vos...les combats de Bug Bang et Mistynoir pour les poster sur notre blog.

Les deux concernés l'avaient fixé au moment où il avait dit « vos ». Pas qu'ils aient relevé que l'autre soit Bug Bang ou Mistynoir, loin de là, mais ils n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer que leur propre identité secrète avait manqué d'être révélée. Théo lui, ne releva rien. Luc s'amusait à remarquer que ses deux amis n'avaient nullement comprit qu'ils se connaissaient sous leurs deux identités.

– Enfin, je suis déçu, il n'a pas osé aller leur demander une interview...

– Mais je ne voulais pas les déranger...Ils étaient occupés.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu les déranges avant de demander. Répondit l'alter-ego de Bug Bang d'une voix douce.

Le groupe de quatre dû se séparer à l'annonce du début des cours, en effet, Théo n'était pas avec eux en classe.

À la fin de la journée, Anastasia interpella Clément.

– Eh ! Ça te dit qu'on se retrouve quelque part ce week-end ?

– Ce week-end je ne suis pas disponible...Je vais chez ma grand-mère, mais pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine ?

– Okay, c'est parfait, on s'organisera plus en détail plus tard...Hm...File-moi ton numéro !

Il lui donna alors puis s'en alla en lui disant au revoir.

Un peu plus loin, Luc les regardait en souriant...Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Quand Clément fut enfin arrivé chez lui, il pensa à quelque chose.

– Eh, Plagg ?

– Moui ?

– Je fais quoi s'il y a une attaque ce week-end ?

– Tu espères qu'il n'y en ait pas ? Ou alors tu supplies tes parents de rester ici...

Il essaya alors de les convaincre, mais en vain, et aucun moyen de prévenir Bug Bang d'un probable retard s'il venait à y avoir une attaque. Enfin, bien heureusement, sa grand-mère n'habitait pas si loin que ça mais...si l'attaque avait lieu en centre-ville, il prendrait sûrement un moment à arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'admet m'être peut-être un peu trop lâché sur les blagues (je crois que le pire c'est que je les trouve drôle...). Que pensez-vous de Théo?


	5. Fausse note

Si la semaine fut calme, le week-end n'eut pas la prétention d'avoir la même ambiance, en effet, le Papillon n'y avait pas coupé, et, en plein centre-ville, un musicien de rue s'était fait akumatisé après avoir reçu des critiques plus que cruelles. Et ainsi, Mistynoir ne fut mit au courant que par l'alerte qu'il avait reçut du blog de son ami. Il voyait aussi que Bug Bang était seule au combat, et ce depuis plus de cinq minutes, et que lui-même prendrait au moins dix minutes à arriver. Il serra les dents en regardant ses parents et sa grand-mère, qui regardaient la télévision, d'ailleurs, l'attaque d'Akuma fut annoncée sur cette chaîne une minute après qu'il leur a jeté un regard, mais ça, il ne le savait pas, puisqu'il s'était enfui sans un mot.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur les lieux, Bug Bang était en mauvaise posture, il l'aida du mieux qu'il put avant de s'excuser.

– Désolé pour le retard, j'étais pas chez moi, j'étais en bordure de ville donc le temps d'arriver.

– Ouais, mais si tu pars ou arrive en retard à chaque fois, on va pas s'entendre toi et moi.

Il ne releva pas la tentative de blague de sa partenaire et répondit

– Désolé de ne pas être capable d'aller à la vitesse du son, bon ce musicien ?

Elle le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Un jeu de mot ?

– Peut-être. Enfin, il sait faire quoi ?

– Oh, trois fois rien, juste te lancer des ondes de choc suffisamment puissantes pour arracher des bâtiments. Ah et il a horreur des fausses notes, je l'ai compris quand j'ai essayé de pousser la chansonnette, il n'a pas aimé...

– Tu m'étonnes, je suis sûr qu'il y avait des jeux de mots épouvantables dedans. Enfin, t'as un plan ?

– Nope, je t'attendais. Lucky Charm !

Une guitare lui tomba dans les mains...

– Hm...Tu saurais gratter quelques notes ?

– Non, désolé.

– Ça m'étonne, venant d'un chat, enfin, tant mieux.

Elle lui donna la guitare.

– Tu joues une berceuse à notre cher musicien ? Ce combat devient ennuyeux à en dormir debout...

Il resta sceptique un moment, puis commença à jouer des notes au hasard...Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas beau à écouter. Le vilain s'approcha de lui en lui hurlant de s'arrêter, mais il continua, accaparant toute l'attention de l'akumatisé, tandis que Bug Bang était prête à lui arracher sa flûte, cachée dans un coin.

Une fois qu'elle eut désarmé son ennemi et libéré l'Akuma, elle le purifia et répara la ville. Elle s'approcha de son partenaire, lui tapa dans la main en lâchant.

– On a réussi ! Enfin, j'avais un truc à te proposer, avant que je me dé-transforme. Ça te dirait qu'on se voit dans deux semaines, le lundi soir...

– En quel honneur ?

– Bah, pour nos un mois de collaboration, quelle question ! Alors ?

Le héros noir haussa les épaules.

– Pas de soucis !

– Parfait ! Alors...

Elle sortit son téléphone et nota « rdv : un mois » sur son BugPhone.

– Voilà ! Bon, je fil-e, moi ! Tâche de t'occuper des journalistes ! T'as le temps !

Il soupira et lui cria.

– T'en as pas marre des jeux de mots ?

Elle se retourna, le regarda avec un grand sourire, puis repartit.

– E-excusez-moi...

Mistynoir se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Théo.

– Th-Bonjour ?

– Ah...Hm...Bonjour...Je...Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais est-ce que vous accepteriez que je vous pose quelques questions ?

Le héros rigola légèrement face au trouble de Théo et répondit en souriant.

– Pas de soucis, tant que ça rentre pas dans ma vie privée. Et tu peux me tutoyer. Au fait, tu es ?

– Merci ! Ah, euh...Je suis Théo Goodwin, le caméra-man du blog sur Bug Bang et vous...enfin, toi.

– D'accord, enfin, du coup, quelles sont tes questions ?

Il regarda une feuille sur lesquelles étaient écrites les questions.

– Alors...Depuis quand es-tu Mistynoir ?

Il fut surpris par la question mais répondit tout de même.

– Depuis l'akumatisation de l'Arrache-cœur...

– Tu t'es habitué vite...Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un super-héros ?

La timidité de son interlocuteur semblait s'être envolée.

– Je dirais...C'est fou, honnêtement, j'aurais jamais pensé être fait pour ça, mais ça me rend heureux, et puis, avec le masque, je peux être totalement moi-même, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

– Ça doit être génial...D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu connais l'identité de Bug Bang ? Et quelle relation es-tu avec elle ?

– Oh que oui, ça l'est ! Et non, je ne connais pas son identité, après tout, c'est le principe d'une identité secrète. Et je dirais que...On est amis, je ne sais pas, il faudra que je lui demande son avis sur la question la prochaine fois !

– Et...Tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

– Quoi ? Non !

Il rigola puis se reprit plus calmement.

– Non, et puis, ça ne fait que deux semaines que je la connais tout de même !

– Et...Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

– Ah...J'aimerais bien, ça doit être bien d'être amoureux, mais mon cœur est parfaitement libre ! Enfin, on s'éloigne un peu de mon rôle de super-héros là...

Théo rougit légèrement.

– Pardon. As-tu une idée de l'identité du Papillon.

Cette fois, Mistynoir prit une pause pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

– Non, pas pour le moment...Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien...

– D'accord...Et une dernière question, tu peux me dire ton prénom ?

Le héros sourit légèrement, amusé, avant de répondre.

– Est-ce que ça a réellement de l'importance ? De toute manière, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question, identité secrète oblige ! Sur ce, si tu n'as plus de question, je vais m'enfuir, parce que ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais je suis parti avec une excuse plus que bancale ! Bye bye !

Et sur ces mots, Clément retourna chez sa grand-mère.

– Laura ? Où tu étais.

– J'étais parti faire un tour, je vous l'ai dit...Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ?

– Non. Enfin, il y a eu une attaque d'akumatisé, et c'était dans notre quartier, heureusement qu'on était ici...

– Ouais...Enfin, je vais faire une sieste, à tout à l'heure.

– Ah, Mistynoir a donné une interview pour la première fois...Je crois que c'est le blog de ton ami, non ?

Ma mère me tendait son téléphone où la vidéo était affichée, et j'acquiesçais.

– C'est bien le sien, je vais aller voir ça sur mon portable.

Il monta dans la chambre dans laquelle il dormait lorsqu'il était chez sa grand-mère et soupira en s'allongeant sur le lit.

– Pourquoi toujours le week-end ? La seule fois où c'est arrivé un autre jour, c'était à la rentrée...

– Peut-être que c'est un étudiant comme toi gamin. Enfin, j'ai faim, donne-moi à manger.

Clément attrapa un durian et le donna à Plagg en lui indiquant l'extérieur, tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Le Papillon pourrait être au lycée ? Mais que peut-on désirer au lycée au point de vouloir faire un vœu ? Peut-être ramener quelqu'un qui lui est cher, ou quelque chose du genre, comme pour Gabriel Agreste...Enfin, la nuit porte conseil, pas comme Plagg, pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et vous, une idée sur l'identité du Papillon? Hm...après, peut-être ne l'ais-je jamais montré...(Et oui, Clément pense une remarque gratuite sur Plagg à la fin ahah)


	6. Désolé, il faut fil-er

Le week-end se termina sans encombre et il rentra chez lui, le lundi ainsi arrivé, Anastasia, Luc et Théo l'abordèrent avec le sourire.

– Alors, t'as vu l'interview de Mistynoir ? Commença Luc.

– Ah, oui, bien joué Théo d'ailleurs, t'avais l'air un peu stressé au début, mais après ça allait...

– Hm ? J'avais pas remarqué qu'il était stressé moi. Ajouta Anastasia.

Clément pensa qu'il aurait peut-être dû regarder l'interview avant de venir...Il haussa les épaules avant de lancer nonchalamment.

– C'est l'impression que j'avais, après, j'ai peut-être mal interprété, je ne te connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça, Théo.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire.

– D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas interviewé Bug Bang ?

– Elle était partie, je crois qu'elle devait se dé-transformer...

La sonnerie coupa court à la discussion et ils se rendirent en cours. Clément aimait beaucoup la chimie, mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers la question de l'identité du Papillon. Quand l'heure se termina, ils se retrouvèrent en étude, Clément était en train de lire tandis qu'Anastasia et Luc discutaient, la rousse baissa la voix pour murmurer quelque chose à son ami, qui lui sourit avant de partir avec un clin d'œil. L'alter-ego de Mistynoir avait observé ce manège d'un air intrigué.

– Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il parte comme ça ?

Elle rougit violemment.

– Ah...Juste...Que...je voulais te parler en privé.

Il fut surpris de cette réponse et eut un sourire en coin.

– Une déclaration d'amour ?

Ses pommettes prirent encore plus de couleurs et elle rétorqua.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, j'ai juste un crush, et ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je t'avoue des sentiments.

Un silence s'installa après cette réponse.

– Sérieusement ?

– Me force pas à répéter...

Clément semblait mal à l'aise à cette idée, non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas son amie...Mais c'était juste une très bonne amie.

– Hm...Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi à la base ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de réfléchir.

– Je...Attends...Merde, en plus c'était important...Je crois...

– T'as oublié ?

– Non, enfin si, mais ça va me revenir, AH ! Voilà, hm, tu as reparlé à Mistynoir depuis la dernière fois ?

– Non... ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai une amie qui le voit de temps en temps pas loin de chez toi, du coup je me demande.

Ah. Ça. Clément commença à paniquer avant de lâcher de l'air le plus calme qu'il pouvait.

– Il habite peut-être dans mon quartier...Mais comment tu sais où j'habite.

– Je...Mon amie, elle te connaît !

Clément lui lança un regard suspicieux.

– Vraiment ? Et elle s'appelle comment ?

Des hurlements retentirent à l'extérieur, coupant la discussion.

– Je dois y aller, salut !

Et Anastasia s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Clément la regarda partir avant de se rendre aux toilettes pour se transformer.

– On y va...Plagg, transforme-moi !

Il partit ensuite sur le champ de bataille, y trouvant Bug Bang en position de combat en train de regarder un amas de fil dans lequel étaient empêtrés des passants.

– Hm...Bonjour ? À quoi avons-nous à faire aujourd'hui ?

– Je sais pas...Je suppose qu'on va apprendre ça au fil du combat...Tu penses qu'on devrait lui passer un coup de fil pour demander ?

– Et ça recommence...Bon, on y va...

– Désolée, c'est juste que je parle et que de fil en aiguille...

– Bon, si c'est pas pour indiquer quoi que ce soit, tais-toi.

– Ok, pardon, j'ai rien pour nous aiguiller.

Mistynoir soupira avant de se lancer à la recherche de l'akumatisé. Quand il le trouva, il s'arrêta, surprit. En effet, face à lui se trouvait une pelote de laine géante, capable de lancer toute sorte de fils en quantité illimitée.

– Eh bah, il devait avoir vraiment les nerfs en pelote pour finir comme ça...Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai cours dans moins d'une demi-heure, et j'ai réussi à ne pas en rater jusqu'à maintenant ! Donc let's go !

– Tu penses que son objet akumatisé est où ?

– À l'intérieur ? On va devoir en découdre...Tu vas pas te défiler hein ?

– Oh, lance ton lucky charm et arrête, je t'en prie.

– Okay, okay...Lucky Charm !

Un chalumeau lui tomba dans les mains.

– Eh bah, je veux pas m'enflammer en disant ça, mais il va falloir le brûler, tu peux t'occuper de laine-rver pour qu'il brûle de rage et se concentre sur toi ?

– C'est moi qui vais brûler de rage à ce rythme...Enfin...

Il se rendit face à son ennemi pour lancer.

– Miaou, je veux jouer, et tu sais ce qu'est le jeu préféré des chats ? Les pelotes de laine !

L'akumatisé ne parlait pas, mais le prit immédiatement en grippe. Le héros à l'effigie du chat esquivait chacune des attaques avec une facilité déconcertante, et, avant que l'akumatisé n'ait pu comprendre, un incendie se déclara sur son corps.

Une fois l'intégralité de la laine brûlée, on pouvait voir l'akumatisé, un jeune garçon tenant dans ses mains une aiguille à tricot, que Mistynoir détruisit avec son cat-aclysme. Bug Bang purifia l'Akuma et répara la ville avant de faire un check à son partenaire et de s'enfuir. Le héros noir rassura l'enfant et après avoir trouvé sa mère dans les environs rentra également à son lycée.

Clément retrouva ses amis puis se rendit en cours.

Et la semaine se termina sans incident notable.

Et le week-end où Clément et Anastasia devaient se retrouver arriva vite.

– Salut Ana.

Elle avait fait un effort sur sa tenue ce jour-là, et Clément l'avait remarqué.

– Salut Laura !

Il hésitait à mettre les choses au clair avec son amie, que ce soit par rapport à son prénom ou aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait aussi tomber amoureux d'elle dans le futur.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, quand le sujet des super-héros de Paris arriva sur la table, une nouvelle fois.

– Non, mais tu trouves pas Mistynoir rabat-joie toi ?

– Pourquoi ? S'il n'était pas là pour calmer les ardeurs humoristiques de Bug Bang, on ne serait pas sortis de l'auberge.

– Mais tu la trouves pas drôle ? Perso je trouve son humour exceptionnel.

– Ah, exceptionnellement désespérant, on peut le dire, oui. Perso son humour me fait buguer...

Un silence s'installa avant que l'alter-ego de Bug Bang ne lance.

– Tu viens de faire une blague là ?

Son ami haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

– Qui sait.

– Oh...Tu viens d'agrandir la place que tu as dans mon cœur !

– À-à ce point ?

– Oui !

– Oh...

Il était assez gêné par cette annonce.

– Écoute, je t'aime beaucoup mais...Juste...comme une amie...

Le visage de la rousse prit une expression triste un moment avant qu'elle ne retrouve son sourire.

– Je m'en doute, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais je continue d'espérer !

Clément ne répondit pas, et ils finirent leur sortie la dessus. Étonnamment, il n'y eut pas d'attaques de la semaine, ni le week-end suivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh non, les sentiments d'Anastasia ne sont pas réciproques...Triste, n'est-ce pas?


	7. Déjà un mois

Le lundi arriva. En se réveillant le matin, Clément souriait d'un air amusé, à la plus grande incompréhension de son Kwami.

– Gamin, ça fait dix minutes que tu souris comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Tu sais que ça fait bientôt un mois qu'on se connaît ?

– Oui et... ?

– J'ai une surprise pour toi !

– Des durians ? Lança Plagg, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Non, mieux !

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un morceau de camembert, qu'il découvrit à moitié mangé à sa plus grande surprise.

– Je...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...

Il se tourna vers son ami volant et le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

– Plagg... ?

– J'ai résisté à l'envie de le manger en entier ! Comprends-moi, ça fait une semaine qu'il est dans ce tiroir, comment veux-tu que je résiste à l'envie de le dévorer ?

Clément soupira, amusé, et lui tendit le reste, qu'il dévora en un instant. Le porteur du Miraculous du Mistynoir rigola en voyant cette scène.

– Plagg...Tu es irrécupérable !

Et il se rendit au lycée, toujours amusé par son Kwami.

– C'est quoi ce sourire ? T'as un rendez-vous ce soir ? Déclara Anastasia en arrivant.

Clément la regarda et répondit.

– Un rendez...Oh merde ! J'ai failli oublier...Bon, je m'étais mis un rappel mais bon. Enfin, sinon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je souris, c'est juste un ami qui a encore fait des siennes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder son amie.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te vaut ce sourire ?

– Hm...Te voir heureuse !

– H-hein ?

– Je blague, même si c'est une des raisons, j'ai enfin réussi à faire accepter un rendez-vous à un ami qui ne voulait pas, et c'est ce soir !

Luc les observait en souriant, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du fait qu'ils allaient au même rendez-vous.

Quand le soir arriva, les deux héros se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

– B'soir Misty !

– Salut, Bang.

– Comment te portes-tu en cette belle journée ?

– Plutôt bien, j'ai voulu faire une surprise à mon Kwami, mais c'est plutôt lui qui m'a fait une surprise en ayant mangé mon cadeau...

– C'était quoi le cadeau ?

– Du camembert...

– Ah, c'est vrai, Tikki me l'avait dit. Ton Kwami a des goûts de luxe !

– Tikki ?

– C'est mon Kwami. Elle est adorable !

– Ta rencontre avec elle s'est passée comment ?

– Hm...Eh bien, je suis rentrée du lycée, me demande pas pourquoi, sinon ça pourrait te donner des indices sur mon identité et je sais que tu ne veux pas, et j'ai trouvé une boîte sur mon lit, au début je pensais que c'était un cadeau de mes parents pour la rentrée, ouais, je cherchais une raison rationnelle. Enfin, j'ai ouvert la boîte, et Tikki en est sortie, j'ai sursauté et puis elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle était et que j'allais avoir le Miraculous de la coccinelle, après je suis partie au combat...Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit après la bataille. Elle m'a sorti que j'aurais dû avoir Plagg comme Kwami, parce qu'il avait aucune grâce ni tact et surtout que c'était généralement les porteurs du Miraculous du chat qui avaient un humour aussi...Déplorable. Oh, et elle m'a aussi dit que t'avais l'air d'avoir plus de suite dans les idées que moi.

Elle rigola à la fin de son récit avant de demander.

– Et toi ?

– Moi ? Eh bien...Je venais de rentrer dans ma chambre, j'ai pas vu la boîte sur mon lit, bon j'admets que j'étais au bord de la crise de panique, et non, je n'en expliquerais pas la raison. Enfin, j'ai fait tomber la boîte donc Plagg en est sorti, il était un peu perdu en me voyant comme ça, et quand il m'a interpellé j'ai sursauté et je me suis cogné la tête, bon ça m'a sorti de ma panique. Enfin, la première chose qu'il m'a dite c'est « Eh, respire, évite de mourir, je veux du camembert moi. ». Je t'assure que j'ai frôlé la syncope. Bon, j'ai galéré à lui faire dire autre chose que « j'ai faim », surtout après l'avoir plongé dans un état quasi-catatonique en lui disant que le camembert était trop cher pour moi. Je remercierais jamais assez les cours d'Histoire. Mais à part ça, je m'entends bien avec lui !

– J'imagine bien ta tête après qu'il t'a parlé.

Bug Bang était en plein fou rire, et son partenaire la regardait avec un air désespéré.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg dans toute sa splendeur...Et, mes chapitres sont de longueurs totalement aléatoires!


	8. Attaques Nocturnes

Cependant, les deux héros étaient loin de se douter à ce moment que ces instants paisibles n'allaient durer que trois mois de plus. Arrivés à leur quatre mois d'activité, un gros changement se produit, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi d'un coup, mais le Papillon avait décidé d'attaquer la nuit, presque toutes les nuits. Et si la première semaine Clément et Anastasia semblaient tenir le coup, leur état se dégradait de plus en plus, les cernes creusés sur les visages de plus en plus pâles au fil des jours, les yeux perdant de leurs éclats dont le blanc virait peu à peu au rouge, ils étaient exténués, exténués de leurs nuits de combat acharnés. Alors ils prirent rapidement une décision, ils séchaient parfois les cours pour se reposer, c'était rare qu'ils le fassent en même temps, mais étonnamment, lorsque cela arrivait, le Papillon frappait la journée.

Le pire dans tout ça était que, puisqu'ils se fatiguaient au combat, ces mêmes affrontements duraient de plus en plus longtemps, ils étaient enfermés dans un cercle vicieux.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter un peu avant de se séparer pour se dé-transformer, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient parler de leur fatigue à personne d'autre que leurs Kwamis.

Et puis, lors d'une des rares attaques de jour, cela arriva.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils se battaient presque toutes les nuits et là...Le Papillon était là, face à eux. Le pire, c'est que c'était une rencontre tout à fait involontaire. Simplement, Mistynoir et Bug Bang allaient se séparer pour se dé-transformer, mais ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec leur ennemi juré, dans une ruelle. Les trois avaient les yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Seulement, le maître de Nooroo reprit son sang froid le plus vite, ce qui était compréhensible vu l'état de fatigue des héros, mais, peu désireux de combattre lui-même, il préféra les déstabiliser un bon coup avant de s'enfuir. Alors que les deux héros étaient en train de se préparer à se battre, il annonça,

\- Ne cherchez pas à me combattre, je sais qui vous êtes, Anastasia, Clément. Et vous, vous ne savez rien de moi.

Et sur ces mots, il prit la fuite. Les deux héros se dévisageaient, incrédules.

\- Anastasia ?

\- Comment il sait...

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? Non, tu dois confondre, je n'ai pas de Clément dans mon entourage...Par contre je...

Son partenaire la coupa et l'emmena sur un toit pour qu'ils terminent cette discussion, bien malheureusement, ils avaient eu à utiliser leurs pouvoirs durant leur combat, ne leur laissant pas le temps dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Anastasia...J'ai été stupide...

\- Non, mais tu dois confondre, je t'assure que je ne connais pas de Clément...

\- Peu importe. Je sais qui est le Papillon.

\- Comment ? Il a dit qu'on ne savait rien de lui pourtant ! Tu m'as caché un truc ?

\- Non. Il a fait une erreur, et je ne sais pas s'il s'en est rendu compte. Tout d'abord, il faut que je te confie un truc dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, il y a un gars dans mon lycée qui a découvert mon identité secrète.

\- Ah, moi aussi...Il est venu me confronter à ce sujet, d'ailleurs il a fait vite pour me reconnaître. Mais comment tu sais qui est le Papillon.

\- Je le sais, car il est le seul, avec mon Kwami, à savoir que je m'appelle Clément.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, comment les gens ne peuvent pas savoir que tu t'appelles Clément ?

Il lui jeta un regard triste avant de continuer.

\- Je...Je t'expliquerais, je t'expliquerais quand je te dirais qui je suis, pour le moment, je dirais qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. On verra ça demain.

\- Ok... ? Mais du coup le Papillon ?

\- C'est...

Sa bague bipa une avant-dernière fois.

\- Je te le dirais demain, au lycée. Et ne sèche pas les cours ce jour-là, j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- Mais je te dis que tu dois te tromper...Je ne-

\- Connais pas de Clément, mais je t'ai déjà dit que le Papillon est le seul à savoir. Enfin, j'y vais. À demain.

Et il s'enfuit.

Le lendemain, il mit un point d'honneur à arriver à l'heure, et il attendit Anastasia, espérant la prendre à part avant qu'elle ne croise Luc, et, il fut surpris quand il la vit arriver avec lui.

Il s'approcha et intercepta leur discussion.

\- N'empêche, je suis sûr que je ferais un très bon Bug Bang.

Elle rigola à sa remarque. Elle faisait de son mieux pour agir normalement malgré son épuisement constant.

\- Tu peux me prêter ton Miraculous, que je vois s'il me va bien.

\- Désolée, mais non ! Je ne suis pas inconsciente non plus.

\- Allez, ça fait deux ans qu'on se connaît et tu ne me fais même pas confiance...

Anastasia allait rétorquer, mais elle remarqua qu'elle était fixée.

\- Oh, salut Laura !

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'attraper son bras pour la passer derrière lui et ainsi se trouver entre l'alter-ego de Bug Bang et celui du Papillon.

\- Laura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

\- Je te l'ai dit non ? Fais-moi confiance.

\- Me dire quoi ?

Il resta concentré sur son ennemi, qui le fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Ah...Je me suis raté où ?

Il avait bien compris qu'il avait été démasqué.

\- Raté quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Anastasia était perdue. Alors, à la fois pour l'éclairer et pour éclairer son ennemi, il braqua son regard dans celui de Luc avant de dire.

\- Tu es le seul à savoir que je m'appelle Clément.

Tous ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène ne mesuraient pas l'amplitude des évènements se déroulant devant eux. Et la phrase de Clément ne les aidait pas à comprendre.

\- Clément... ?

Il jeta un regard à sa partenaire en souriant légèrement avant de concentrer son attention sur Luc.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- J'en ai marre d'être un simple humain, j'ai besoin de plus de pouvoir, et il n'y a que ça qui peut m'aider à y parvenir.

Anastasia écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est juste pour ça ? L'ancien avait un cœur, il faisait ça par amour toi tu es juste...Horrible. Tik-

\- Ana, non ! Luc, je te laisse une chance, donne-moi ta broche.

L'alter-ego du Papillon resta silencieux un moment avant de décrocher la dite broche pour la tendre à son ennemi. C'était trop facile, mais Clément avait tendance à penser qu'il y avait du bon en tout le monde, et il s'approcha, restant méfiant, mais il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Une fois à portée, il se reçut un violent coup, il se releva immédiatement mais remarqua avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus son Miraculous au doigt. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et vit une jeune fille l'ayant récupéré, elle semblait être en seconde. Il s'approcha d'elle en courant, laissant Anastasia sans défense et dit.

\- Rends-la-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Il fallait faire plus attention, et puis, c'est qu'une bague ça va pas te tuer.

\- Non, non !

Elle la mit au doigt et fit un bond en arrière quand Plagg apparut.

\- Plagg ! Aide-moi...

Tous étaient effrayés, certains comprirent que le garçon face à eux n'était autre que Mistynoir, mais d'autres, comme la fille, en restaient inconscients.

\- Donne-moi tout de suite cette bague.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Clément se retourna brusquement pour se rendre compte de la situation, Luc était beaucoup trop proche d'Anastasia, et elle s'était transformée pour se défendre.

\- Oh, et merde.

Il récupéra son Miraculous de force et l'enfila.

\- Désolé, mais c'est un cas urgent là ! Plagg, transforme-moi ! Déclara-t-il au même moment où Luc demandait à Nooroo de le transformer.

C'était une bataille finale. Dans la cour d'un lycée. Mais une bataille finale quand même. Les autres étudiants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observer ce qu'ils pensaient être une simple altercation entre lycéens...Se retrouvèrent pris dans une bataille entre super-héros.

\- Donne-moi ton Miraculous, Papillon.

\- Ouaip, t'es pris dans nos fil-ets là, et sérieux Luc, tu as beau connaître nos identités maintenant, l'inverse est aussi vrai.

Le Papillon sourit mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de foncer vers Théo, qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais...Luc...Pourquoi ?

\- La déception, tu voulais m'aider à tout moment, mais je t'ai déçu. Je te confie le droit d'améliorer mes pouvoirs. Cher Akuma, tu peux y aller.

Et ainsi, un papillon sombre sortit de la canne du Papillon pour se rendre dans le téléphone de Théo.

\- À vos ordres, Papillon...

Et alors que le Papillon était concentré sur son allié, Anastasia lui asséna un grand coup avec son yo-yo, de quoi le sonner un peu, puis l'attacha à un poteau.

\- Bon, le Miraculous...

Elle le récupéra sans plus de spectacle.

\- Eh bah, j'aurais pas cru que ça se finirait comme ça. Toujours se concentrer sur ses adversaires, il faut suivre le fil du combat, sinon tu te brûles les ailes.

\- Mon dieu...Tu te retenais de faire des blagues au quotidien pour m'en faire bouffer autant ou ça vient de la malchance du chat noir ? En plus ça faisait un moment que j'y avais pas eu droit...Tu veux pas rester fatiguée ?

\- À voir. Enfin, quelqu'un appelle les flics s'il vous plaît ?

Mistynoir se tourna vers Luc, qui tentait en vain de se débattre, puis vers Théo, qui était à nouveau d'une forme normale. Il s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Son meilleur ami était le Papillon. Le héros noir soupira, puis se retourna vers Luc.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, Théo...Je le considérais aussi comme un ami, tu sais...

Le caméra-man pleurait, et Mistynoir peinait à le réconforter.

\- Eh, Misty ! L'appela Bug Bang.

\- Ouais ?

\- Faudra qu'on parle après, parce que c'est pas tout ça mais...

\- Je sais, je sais...

La police arriva, ils appréhendèrent celui qui fut le Papillon, et les deux héros s'en allèrent, pas question d'aller en cours après tout ça. Une fois installés sur un toit, l'alter-ego de Clément commença.

\- Tu penses qu'on va garder nos Miraculous ?

\- Je ne pense pas, à ce rythme...Toute la ville saura qui on est dans la journée...

\- Mais on en fait quoi alors ? Et puis...Plagg va me manquer, il a beau être...Plagg, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Tikki va me manquer aussi...Mais...

Elle commença à pleurer.

\- Tu imagines, ça fait plus de deux ans que je connais Luc. Et...et il a découvert qui j'étais le deuxième jour, et a continué à attaquer, à essayer de nous tuer...

Mistynoir la prit dans ses bras.

\- Non...J'ai dû mal à imaginer...Par contre, je suis plutôt heureux qu'il se soit désintéressé de nous un moment, parce que...Si on n'avait pas pu l'arrêter à ce moment...Il y aurait eu des victimes.

Bug Bang hocha tristement la tête.

\- D'ailleurs...Laura...

\- Clément.

\- Ouais, bon, commençons par ça alors...Pourquoi Clément ?

\- C'est un joli prénom, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Non, mais je veux dire...Tu es une fille, non ?

Le regard du concerné s'assombrit.

\- Non. Je suis un garçon. Un garçon transgenre, mais un garçon.

Elle acquiesça, semblant comprendre, puis soupira.

\- Peu importe...Du coup...Clément...Avant que notre vie ne change trop à cause de la découverte de nos identités...Je voulais te dire...Je t'aime.

La surprise se dépeignit clairement sur le visage du jeune homme, puis son regard se voila de tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé, Ana...Je...Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, et ce n'est toujours pas arrivé. Après...Si ça se trouve, ça arrivera plus tard, mais...Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs...

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur le visage de l'héroïne.

\- Je comprends...De toute manière, j'ai toujours trouvé Mistynoir rabat-joie.

Le dénommé Mistynoir prit un air outré.

\- Hey !

Elle rigola tristement, puis déclara finalement, en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Viens. Il faut parler à nos Kwamis, ils sauront probablement ce qu'il faut faire.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et le traîna chez elle, en entrant par la fenêtre.

\- Mes parents sont pas encore là, je sais pas s'ils savent déjà pour nous mais bon...On verra ça. Dé-transformation.

\- Dé-transformation.

Les deux adolescents étaient à présent avec leurs Kwamis.

\- Bon, ce qui est fait est fait mais...Vous vous êtes transformés devant tout un lycée ! Commença Tikki en colère.

\- C'était pas tout un lycée...Juste la moitié...Tenta Anastasia.

\- Sucrette a raison...Bon, Sucrette a toujours raison. Mais bon, vous savez que vous aller probablement devoir rendre vos Miraculous, c'est trop risqué maintenant.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sucrette, est-ce que je t'appelle chaussette qui pue, moi ? D'ailleurs c'est pire qu'avant. Clément, tu lui donnes quoi pour qu'il sente autant ?

L'interpellé ne réagit pas, il s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Gamin ? Ça va ?

Il soupira et regarda son Kwami.

\- C'est juste que...Je m'étais attaché à toi...Et aux moments où j'étais Mistynoir...C'était bien de pouvoir être soi, de ne pas avoir à forcer le trait pour que deux, trois personnes maximum me genrent correctement...Et puis, même si tu pues pas mal et que tu te plains tout le temps...Tu restes mon meilleur ami...

Plagg eut une mine triste.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes tous si attachants ces derniers temps, entre Adrien et toi...

\- Je veux pas briser l'ambiance mais...On fait quoi du coup ? Et qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Luc ?

\- Oh, il faut que vous alliez voir le grand gardien.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le...Oh, on va vous y emmener, vous savez quoi.

Ainsi, guidés par les Kwamis, ils se rendirent dans la demeurent du grand gardien. Ils toquèrent à la porte.

\- Bug Bang, Mistynoir, entrez.

Ils furent surpris mais entrèrent tout de même.

\- Bonjour ? Lança Clément.

Un vieil homme était présent, il était assis à une table.

\- Bonjour, Mistynoir. Je suis le Grand Gardien, mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Hugo.

\- Bonjour Monsieur...Commença Anastasia.

\- Bonjour, Bug Bang.

Elle lui tendit le Miraculous du Papillon.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut vous le donner.

Hugo le récupéra puis soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je dois aussi récupérer les vôtres...

Si l'alter-ego de Bug Bang réussit à garder son sang froid en le rendant, bien que ses adieux avec Tikki soient déchirants, ce ne fut pas le cas de celui de Mistynoir.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas...Je ne veux pas laisser Plagg...J'ai besoin de lui...Je...

Il avait éclaté en sanglots sans prévenir.

\- Gamin...Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Clément soupira à son tour. Se leva et retira sa bague d'un coup sec avant de la donner au Gardien.

\- Tenez. Heureusement que le Papillon n'est plus là, sinon j'aurais mal fini.

Et après ça, il sortit sans rien ajouter. Une fois rentrer chez lui, il laissa à nouveau les larmes l'envahir. Ses parents essayèrent de le réconforter, en vain, ils n'avaient pas eu vent de l'information comme quoi il eut été Mistynoir.

Ce fut le matin suivant que ses parents l'apprirent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent leur enfant, dans la même position que la veille, ils se doutaient qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

\- Laura...Commença sa mère.

Il ne réagit pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? Continua son père.

Clément le regarda dans les yeux, avant de dire, la voix enrouée.

\- Secret.

\- Et...Pourquoi Mistynoir se présentait en tant que garçon ?

Le silence répondit.

\- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît...Laura...

\- Clément.

Sa mère le regarda, surprise et perdue.

\- C'est Clément. Pas Laura.

Et il se recoucha sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, arrêtant même d'écouter ce que disaient ses parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un chapitre de 2000 mots de plus que le précédent...Enfin, peu importe...Il ne reste que l'épilogue, et...que pensez vous de tout ça?


	9. épilogue

Il était maintenant seul, dans sa chambre, il n'était pas retourné en cours depuis une semaine, enfin, de toute manière, ses parents l'avaient retiré de l'école la veille, pour le placer autre part une fois qu'il aurait changé d'identité, célébrité oblige.

Il regardait la télévision silencieusement, quand un flash info le surprit « Bug Bang et Mistynoir, de retour ? ». On voyait bien que non, les deux nouveaux héros, bien que porteurs des mêmes Miraculous et des mêmes noms, ce qui fit grimacer leur prédécesseur, affirmèrent être d'autres personnes. Ils étaient intervenus durant un incendie.

Clément se demanda pourquoi il y avait de nouveaux héros quand il entendit.

– Bonjour, Laura, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Clément ? Je suis Kujaku. On t'a retiré ton meilleur ami et ton rôle de super-héros, tout ça alors que tu as sauvé la ville. Et pour finalement te remplacer. Eh bien, laisse-moi t'aider, je vais matérialiser ton désespoir pour que tu puisses récupérer ce qui t'appartient.

Il ne répondit pas, intrigué par cette voix, le Miraculous du Papillon avait été rendu au Grand Gardien pourtant.

Et au moment où un Mistynoir né de ses pensées négatives sortit par la fenêtre, il eut une pensée pour ses cours d'Histoire.

Le Miraculous du Paon n'avait jamais été retrouvé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un épilogue très court qui annonce un tome deux. Avec de nouveaux héros...Même si Clément et Anastasia vont rester, ne vous en faites pas !  
> Et du coup vous pouvez aller le voir, il s'appelle "Nouvelle Génération : Kujaku"  
> M'enfin...Bye bye du coup ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre, que pensez-vous des premiers personnages que nous avons pour le moment?


End file.
